Soul Stolen
by HuntressoftheLight
Summary: Olive is just an average college girl, with supportive friends and family. Everything changes when she wakes up in a different world. She meets a mysterious woman and is forced to fight a demon using skills she never knew she had. But magic isn't done with her just yet, after her almost imminent death she once again wakes up in a strange place, but this time in a different body.


"Hey," Alice put her hand on my shoulder, "I'm serious right now. Are you okay?"

I shrugged her arm off; I didn't need her sympathy. After everything that happened I just wanted to be alone.

"Don't just write me off! We all know something happened. It'd be better for you if you said something now rather than later, you don't want to let stuff like this bottle up. It makes you resent people," Alice was persistent, annoyingly so, in some ways it was endearing. The problem with her trying to comfort me is that she didn't understand the situation. Nothing like that had ever happened to her. She's been sheltered her entire life and no one taught her how life really works.

"Maybe I'll tell you soon, but not today," In some ways I envied her innocence, and I didn't want to ruin it.

"Fine... but at least talk to Ryan. You two used to be close, and I know he'd understand..." Alice and I were friends, but Ryan was my best friend since middle school. Going into college distanced us. We moved to different states and stopped talking shortly thereafter. We talk every once in a blue moon now a days.

When I think about it, I have been looking for an excuse to call him up, "I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The moment I got home to my apartment I called up Ryan. Hopefully his phone number hasn't changed.

I waited through all six rings, anxiously. To my disappointment, he didn't answer.

I sighed I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. I closed my eyes and imagined what he'd be doing right now. Probably studying.

It was getting late and I had class in the morning, one of my favorite too. There was no use in dwelling on the past. If only Alice understood that even when people leave you, you have to keep on living your life. Reopening old wounds you forced yourself to forget... is torture.

IXI

I woke up the next morning refreshed, all the worries of yesterday were behind me. I had class in a few hours and wanted to make sure I was ready before I ventured out into public.

I pulled off the covers to find myself wearing different clothes, REALLY different clothes.

I heard a noise, then, in the back of my head, trying to crawl its way upward. It was a small noise that echoed off the walls. My heart beat sped up, I could feel fear tightening around my chest, "Who's there?" I sat up and opened my night stand, I grabbed a knife I kept there. You know... just in case.

Slowly, I rose from my bed, this wasn't my room, or at least, I think it wasn't. My thoughts became fuzzy, blocking me from thinking. My room had a certain aroma to it; the candles I burned each night were scented. But now, now there was no smell. The colors here were distorted too, it was almost as if the purples and blues were broken, that she could touch its jagged edges.

Suddenly I thought to myself: Am I dreaming? Is this a lucid dream? I've never had a lucid dream before.

"Be you demon or spirit?" A woman with stunning blue eyes and long black hair, appeared before my eyes.

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded. Demon? Spirit?

"I'll ask once more. I'm afraid I'm on a time limit, so let's wrap this up soon. What _are_ you?" She raised a big wooden stick and pointed it threateningly at me.

"I'm just human! Who are you? And what is _that_?" I pointed to the big wooden stick.

She became even more hostile, "Don't play coy. Demon or spirit it is clear you are not human."

"But I-" With a force that could have made a bruise or two she threw at me a hand mirror. My eyes widened with shock.

I still had my same facial features, enough to where I could barely recognize myself.

I was startled when I made eye contact with my own eyes, they looked like soulless black pits.

I had pale blue-purplish skin which seemed to be vibrant and alive; a slight shimmer could be seen rippling throughout my body creating a translucent effect on my skin. Like I was stuck between worlds.

My hair was still brown but with a slight blue tint and I had a few golden accessories to adorn it.

I was wearing a simple white dress, the hem was just above my knee. The embroidery was golden and glowing blue lace.

All in all I looked like some kind of alien humanoid goddess. And a pretty damn good looking one at that.

I handed back the mirror to the woman. This had to be a dream, then why can't I wake up?

"I don't have time for this, clearly you are not the demon I am after for. Unless you can tell me where I might find one near here, you are of no use to me." She turned to leave me.

"Wait!" I didn't know what I was doing, but for some reason I didn't want to be left alone, even if it meant traveling with a woman who might kill me, "Can I go with you? I have no idea where I am, and maybe I can help you?"

She scoffed, "Help? There is no help when it comes to a demon."

I was getting frustrated, "I'm not a demon! Please!" She didn't seem to be giving in, "If you refuse I'll still follow you. I mean no harm."

She sighed, "It would be unwise of me to engage in battle with you, and waste my mana and energy. Follow as you may," She paused and her eyes turned an icy blue, "If you so much as think about harming me I will not hesitate to kill you."

Despite her threat I let out a breath I had been holding and smiled, "My name's Olive."

"I am Solona." She responded without emotion. This woman, whoever she was, was focused and on a mission. For what? I wondered.

We went down a series of elaborate paths and alcoves that were littered with dangerous beings, which Solona took care of easily, before we finally arrived to our destination.

"Sloth!" Solona's voice rung out across the empty plains, "Come out here now and face me!"

"You've gotten far, killed my minions unlocked my Fade barriers, but you won't be able to defeat me. They were merely pawns compared to my power," Sloth appeared from out of the shadows on the ground.

"You will die here and now. I _will _save my comrades from your prison." Solona struck first, catching Sloth of guard. It struck him right in the chest momentarily freezing him. This gave Solona the split second time she needs to charge one of her more powerful spells, before she finished Sloth become unfrozen and was about to charge at Solona. I panicked and ran head first into Sloth crashing and tumbling to the ground.

"Fool! Get out of the way or you'll be hit by my spell!" Solona roared at me. I rolled out of the way just in time. There was an explosion and a ringing in my ears, I could feel the heat scorching Sloth's body, just a few feet away from me. I scrambled to get away from the demon monster.

Solona grabbed me by the arm and yanked me away, "Get out of the way so I can finish it."

Something odd happened, Sloth started laughing, then he started to glow, and transform. A brilliant light engulfed him whole, when the light dissipated to nothing a new form had taken his place.

Not a single scratch on him.

Solona's head snapped back to me, "If you're so bent on killing yourself make yourself useful and distract him for a few minutes."

"A few minutes? That's a lot of time when trying to avoid being torn to bloody shreds!" How could I possibly keep him busy for that long?

I don't know how I managed it, ducking and dodging, rolling this way and that. I was able to keep his attention.

Some kind of mysterious energy overwhelmed me, my body moved faster my hands hit quicker and my mind became sharper. I felt agile and dexterous. I ran around Sloth creating circles of diversion, and Solona pelted him with spells.

He kept changing forms, it felt as though this fight would never end. Under each form was another form. When would we reach his core?

After several transformations Sloth finally shouted, "No more games! Fools! You are only mortals and will be crushed under my true form." His final form, a towering deceased priest, dressed in red and gray robes, that floated above the ground.

He clapped his hands together and massive amounts of light gathered around them.

"Don't let it finished it's spell!" Solona shouted to me.

I charged the monster making it look like I was going to plow straight into him, but it was not so easily fooled. At the last second I was forced to throw myself to the right.

An uncharacteristic thought entered my head, man it would be so much easier to fight him with a weapon.

As if reading my mind Solona created a flaming ice dagger, "Olive, use this!" That was the first time she used my name. She threw the dagger straight at me, with precision I caught it and burst upward stabbing the monster in the side. Sloth screamed and saturated his body in electric pulses.

"AHHHahhahah!" I screamed, I felt like I was being fried alive.

"Olive!" Solona ran over to me and tried with all her might to pull me away. She protected herself from the electricity momentarily.

Successfully breaking me away she drove her staff into the monsters heart. Sloth slumped to the ground, but he was not quiet dead yet, "I...will _not_ die in vain..." He held up his dying hand and summon a powerful magic that made the air tingle.

Solona's eyes widened in fear, "Get back!" Solona yelled and jumped back landing on me and casting a barrier around us.

Sloth's last spell, he cast on his dying lips, tore apart his body. The blood rose into the air, a snake, ready to strike its prey.

The blood came rushing through the barrier, slipping through the cracks in Solona's magic. It swirled around us, then it squeezed. A python suffocating its prey.

I was seeing black dots before my eyes, my ribs were broken, lungs punctured and filling with blood. Blood came spilling out of my mouth like a waterfall of death.

Then I heard something in the distance, was it Solona's screams? My screams? No, it was a deep resonating chanting. It echoed throughout the vast emptiness.

The python of blood struggled, something was attacking it. Its grips was loosening, but I was still drowning in my own blood. Finally we were dropped to the ground, with a thud and a crack I landed next to Solona's beaten and broken body. I couldn't tell if she was dead or alive, until a single frightened eye opened and looked straight into mine.

I couldn't take it any longer, my body gave out, my head fell and my eyes closed.

Let the pain end...please.


End file.
